Administrative Duties
by Zolo77
Summary: One-Shot. Leia goes to confront Han regarding a few details she found his recent reports. Quicky-Challenge. Please read and comment. Inspired by "Reporting Structure", in my Time & Time Again series.


_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here. _

_AN: One-Shot. Just for fun. I was getting bogged down in my multi-chapter series, and needed a break.  
_

_AN2: HUGE Thank you to Amara Z, Leapylion3 and Fettkat for Beta-ing this for me! You rock, as always.:)_

_As always, if you read, please review.  
_

* * *

She hurried towards the officers lift - which would take her directly to the bridge - as soon as the shuttle ramp had lowered, high heels clicking sharply on polished metal flooring, mind racing.

_Why? WHY? Why had he done this?_

_How in the hell had he gotten away with it, and for so long!_

If she was honest with herself, which at the moment she didn't want to be, the whole thing did have a sense of humour about it. A screwed up sense of humour, maybe, but it wasn't without a funny side.

She also knew that this had likely had started out as a harmless prank, perhaps even as a way to test the system and when it went unmentioned, he did it again.

And again.

Perhaps now he did it only because he knew he could get away with it.

_Well_, she thought savagely, _not anymore_.

The dedicated lift opened its doors at the far left corner of the forward deck. Eyes scanning the peace-time skeleton crew of officers as she stepped lightly out as the double doors opened to her. The noise from her shoes echoed across the large space, announcing her approach. Those nearest to her snapped to attention as she walked by them, her eyes continued to search him out. She came to a stop in front of a young deck officer. A tall, angular, awkward looking young man, whose eyes widened with surprise at her unannounced visit.

"Excuse me, I hate to bother you," smiling sweetly at him, "I am looking for the fleet's commanding General, could you please tell me where I would be able to find him?"

"Is General Solo expecting you, Ma'am?"

"Not that I am aware of, no. Although, he really _should_ be."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am-"

"That's fine." She pulled out her comm, punched in a series of codes.

"General Solo." She growled into her comm.

A split second of silence answered her before his voice come through, clear with the slightest hint of a drawl she suspected only she could pick out. "Sweetheart. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Where are you?"

"At work."

"Where?"

"Currently, I'm on the bridge of _The_ _Truth_. Enjoying the view."

"No, you're not."

He paused and answered slowly. "Yes, I am."

"No," Lowering her voice and turning from the young officer towards the viewscreen, Coreusant looming before her. "I'm on the bridge and you're not here. I need to speak with you. Now. In private."

"Well now, that sounds promising." She jumped slightly at the sudden volume of his voice which had not come from the comm. Snapping her head around she found him standing at attention behind her, drawn up to his full height, clad in a well tailored uniform which accented the width of his shoulders, blood red piping cut sharp lines down his torso, rank bars gleamed on his chest and cuffs.

_Gods, he's impressive dressed like that. _The thought popped happily and freely into her mind before she could summon the reason for her visit._ No. No. That's not why you are here. He'll happily play that game with you at home, later. Stop it. Get a grip. Stop. Now. _

Her mind started to work again and it suddenly occurred to her that she was staring openly at him. It also occurred to her they were not alone. Tilting her chin up, she addressed him quickly, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"As I was saying, General Solo, I need to speak with you. Now. Privately."

"Of course. I'm all yours." Throwing her a quick wink he turned, and with a small gesture, they were quickly left alone.

Her mind wouldn't focus. Scattered thoughts ran through her, but all she could do was stare at him.

_This is ridiculous, you see him all the time_. She chastised herself.

_But not like this_. The small wicked part of her countered.

_Damn it._

Spinning quickly, she turned to face the viewport again; familiarizing herself with the planet below her, trying desperately to gather her wits. She almost had them when a pair of large, strong hands settled possessively on her waist and a hot breath against her ear whispered temptingly; asking her how he could be of service.

_Wow._

This was altogether too much, her body screamed for him, while her mind, still trying frantically to remember why she was here, why she was mad at him, pushed her to remain calm, remain in control.

It occurred to her then, in an abstract kind of way, if the Imperials had imposed _this_ as a means of garnering information out of her on the Death Star, they might have very well been successful. As of this moment, she was almost ready to give him everything she had. His hands started to move up her ribcage and she caught her breath, turning her head and met his eyes and moved away as much as his tight grasp would allow.

"I just read the Rodian Trade Spine route negotiation report, if indeed you care to call it that, which you submitted last month." He didn't answer her, only nipped lightly at her neck, growling playfully in her ear. She continued, having finally grasped her argument, she wasn't about to let it escape her again, she was, after all, a senator. "I'm not impressed, Han."

"Really? That was some of my best work."

"It was some of your most _creative_ work, I'll give you that." He had stopping his ministrations on her neck for the moment giving her the opportunity to turn to face him, cheeks flushing.

"So, you're familiar with my other work?" He smiled, pulling himself up against her, towering over her slight frame. He eyed her playfully; slowly letting the full effect of his trademark grin add another level of distraction to her already frazzled demeanor.

"Unfortunately, yes. I had the privilege of reading the Squadron Flight Testing Analysis Report you submitted from Korleas as well as the six individual recruitment assessment coordination reports."

"I enjoyed writing the Korlas report."

"Yes. I could tell. But not nearly as much as the Rodian report. How could you, Han?"

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me. Why would you do that?"

"Relax," he kissed her forehead, "No one ever reads those things anyway."

"Yes, yes they do! I read them!" She pushed herself away from him as best she could, she wanted, fervently, to stomp her foot at him, but didn't dare – Han would never let _that_ go.

"I was hoping you would read them. Actually, no, I was hoping you would act them out. Again." He winked.

"This is so inappropriate, I can't even begin to-" He cut her off, moving swiftly, capturing her mouth with his, holding her to him.

There was so much more she needed to say. But not now.

Right now she only wanted him.

Moaning into his mouth she pulled on his hair, wrapping her fingers tightly through the tousled strands.

His hands, which had captured her face, now traveled down her shoulders, across her ribcage - grazing the sides of her breasts softly as he made his journey down her body - settling only for a moment on her waist, tracing her hips. Bending swiftly, he lifted her, suddenly, expertly; holding her securely to his chest. Her legs wrapped around him before she registered what was happening. Pushing her gently up against the viewscreen, Coreusant glittering behind her, his hands now free to trace slow circles against her thighs.

_Oh Gods._ She flexed her toes as he started pushing the light skirt of her dress slowly upwards, causing both her shoes to fall unnoticed to the floor with a light clang.

Her hands went automatically to the front fastenings of his trousers, quickly freeing him. Glancing up at him, she was met with heated hazel eyes and a slow smile.

"I love you." He breathed, as he moved her panties aside gently with one hand, while the other snaked protectively around her.

"Yes. I know." She gasped as his fingers lightly grazed her, letting her head fall against his shoulder, placing fleeting kisses on his neck.

He pushed into her, holding her to him as they ground together; relishing in their natural rhythm.

"Come on, Sweetheart. We have to be fast, Come for me." He growled low in her ear before grasping her lobe with his teeth, teasing.

Drained of all her anger and after all the hurt and rage she had carefully contained since she read his first report earlier that afternoon, she climbed quickly - hands gripping his shoulders - and came hard around him, her cried muffled by his invading kiss as he thrust hard into her several more times and came, collapsing against her, whispering love into her hair. They stayed this way, together until their breathing slowed again.

Leia untangled her legs from around his waist as he gently slid her down to the floor, a cocky self-satisfied grin gracing his face.

"Well, Your Worship," he said quietly a few minutes later, fingering a strand of hair which has fallen behind her ear. "Please feel free to come see me at work anytime."

Leia shook her head softly, smiling shyly back up at him. "I'll see you at home later." And with that, she pushed off from the viewscreen.

Han watched her walk towards the bridge's main lift admiring her retreating form, when she suddenly turned back around to face him.

"Oh, and General, I don't ever want to see a written report on this. However, I do expect a thorough debrief tonight."

And with that, she entered the lift back down to her shuttle.


End file.
